


Silvering Wolfe

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [6]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Santi brings Wolfe around to his thinking.
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Silvering Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Silver

“They are grey!” Chris yelled looking into the mirror again at his hair.

Santi lounged on the bed his upper body shaking with pent up laughter. “Silver.”

“You’re blind.” 

Santi adjusted himself slightly already half hard. “There is a man standing in front of my bathroom sink. He’s lithe, but most underestimate the strength in his body. There is a tattoo on his right hip ‘mio lupo’ signed Niccolo Santi, which we need to have retouched soon. The story of our lives written on his skin in kisses, touches, and brands. His voice lights my soul even when he’s angry with me.” he ran his hand over his cock groaning "He’s my Silvering Wolfe.”

Chris turned seeing the hard cock waiting for him and his lover starting without him. “Freeze, Lord Commander. That is mine and you were not told you could touch it.”

“Then come help me fix my problem, Amore.”

After they were both sated, Chris rested against the sun bronzed skin, his fingers tracing the wolf tattoo on Santi’s shoulder. “Silvering Wolfe huh?”

Nic smirked then kissed his lover’s hair. “I knew you would come around to my way of thinking.”


End file.
